In diagnosing and treating certain medical conditions, such as potentially cancerous tumors, it is usually desirable to perform a biopsy, in which a specimen of the suspicious tissue is removed for pathological examination and analysis. In many instances, the suspicious tissue is located in a subcutaneous site, such as inside a human breast. To minimize surgical intrusion into the patient's body, it is desirable to be able to insert a small instrument into the patient's body to access the targeted site and then extract the biopsy specimen therefrom.
After removing the tissue specimens, additional procedures may be performed at the biopsy site. For example, it may be necessary to cauterize or otherwise treat the cavity which results from tissue specimen removal to stop bleeding and reduce the risk of infection or other complications. Also, it may be advantageous to mark the site for future surgical procedures should pathological tests performed on the biopsy specimen indicate surgical removal or other treatment of the suspected tissue mass from which the specimen was removed. Such marking can be performed, for example, by the apparatus and method disclosed and claimed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/343,975,filed Jun. 30, 1999, entitled “Biopsy Site Marker and Process and Apparatus for Applying It,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Electrosurgical techniques have been used in a variety of circumstances, including certain types of biopsy procedures. In electrosurgery, high frequency electrical energy is applied through an active electrode to patient tissue. The electrical energy flows through the tissue from the active electrode to a return electrode which is in contact with the patent's tissue and which may be on the exterior of the patient's body or intracorporeally disposed. Typically, the return electrode is attached to the patient at a point remote from where the primary or active electrode contacts the tissue. The tissue adjacent the primary electrode is ablated, to form an opening in the tissue. An electrosurgical biopsy instrument is disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/159,467 for “Electrosurgical Biopsy Device and Method,” assigned to the assignee of the subject application, and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.